Omnifarious
The power to shapeshift without limit. The perfect form of Shapeshifting. Also Called * Absolute Shapeshifting * Existential Shapeshifting * Limitless Shapeshifting * Omni-Shifting * Perfect Shapeshifting * Personal Reality * Self-Reality Warping Capabilities User has complete and absolute control over their own being, allowing them to manipulate their shape, density, size or to be solid, liquid, gaseous, or pure energy. They can spread their form into smaller segments that keep their ability to transform and recombine as they wish. User can take any form that they can imagine, independently from the laws of Physics and Logic. They aren't immune to external alterations, but can change back instantly, rendering such efforts meaningless. Their mind remains immune to all external alterations and is as flexible as their body while still remaining whole and fully functional even if the body is separated in millions of smaller parts acting independently. While external/environmental effects can affect users, they can simply take a form more adapted to the dangers and thus ignore most dangers or simply reform themselves. User cannot bestow themselves abilities but limitless Shapeshifting can mimic many such effects. Skilled users can notably access temporary empowering abilities, such as Super Form and Transformation, but not permanent ones, like Evolution, which requires stability. Applications (General) *All Physiologies *All Bodily Powers *All Mimicry Powers *All Adaptation Powers Applications (Examples) *All Shifting Powers **Mindshifting **Shapeshifting **Size Manipulation **Species-Shifting *All Transformation Powers **Legendary Form **Self-Transcendence **Super Form **Zenith *Many Defensive Powers **Energy Resistance **Intangibility **Invulnerability **Reactive Adaptation limited to physical changes. **Reality Anchoring reversing the changes) *Many Support Powers **Immortality **Pain Suppression **Reforming **Scattering **Self-Sustenance *Various Basics **Adaptive Replication **Replication **Self-Biological Manipulation **Self-Weapon Manipulation **Supernatural Condition Advanced Applications *Energy Manipulation/Magical Energy Manipulation by turning parts of the body into energy. *Various advanced constructs generated from the user's being **Telekinetic/Aura/Spiritual/Life-Force Constructs *Hybrid Physiology combining several physiologies into one. **Power Mixture combining them into more powerful ones. *Technomagic by turning the body into Technomagic devices. *Self-Supernatural Properties Manipulation Supernatural-Shifting. *Self-Particle Manipulation highest control of physical structure. **Tachyon Mimicry - Instant Transmission/Time Travel *Spatial Mimicry becoming space. **Spatial Manipulation Variations *Belief Dependent Physiology Limitations * Users of Singularity cannot be copied. * Cannot create/accumulate permanent abilities. * Cannot create sentient entities (only one mind). Known Users * Malaugryms (Forgotten Realms) * Hagunemnons (Planescape) * Lulu Bell (D.Gray-man) * Golden Darkness (To Love-Ru: Darkness) * Genie (Disney) * Eden (Disney) * Jafar (Disney) * Chaos (Disney) * 5D Imps (DC Comics) * Impossible Man (Marvel Comics) * The Beyonder (Marvel Comics) * Perry (Shadow Falls Series) * Chamelioian (Space Dandy) Gallery goku_vs__superman_commission_by_qbatmanp-d4be9yo.jpg|Two of fictions most strongest heros. Why settle for one... supergoku.jpg|When you can become both. nate.gif|Become a Summers Flash-cover.jpg|Unlimited speed. tumblr_m48dowT6YI1r8zfyfo1_1280.jpg|Mind breaking potential clone_knights_by_longai-d4hwl9x.jpg|Become a one man army Mind-Gears.jpg|Don't be afriad to screw with your mind. Its just the beginning of something special. Universe-Sandbox-20130429-185438.png|The uniy is a nice place to start Genie.jpg|The Genie (Aladdin) is famous for his boundless shapeshifting abilities. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Rare power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Divine Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Absolute Powers